


Death Himself

by Port_wind_sea



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_wind_sea/pseuds/Port_wind_sea
Summary: A piece of art inspired by anarchycox's Death Came for Him & He Became Death, made for the 2017 Kingsman Big Bang.Quote:"Merlin turned and Eggsy’s knees went weak at the fire in the man’s eyes, at the way his shirt melted away and he saw the sword tattoo on his spine and the snakes swirling in endless circles over his skin."





	Death Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death Came for Him & He Became Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422392) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 




End file.
